RARO
by nova por siempre
Summary: Últimamente Naruto parece comportarse raro: se esconde en los postes y tiendas al menor ruido, tartamudea y se sonroja con facilidad y algo tiene que ver la dulce Hinata. Capítulo IV: ¿Acosador, yoooo? Nooooo...!He vuelto, porque el misterio aún no se resuelve!
1. Raro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen pero como Kishimoto es envidioso y no pasa la película para acá, tengo que escribir estas locas ideas sino explotare.**

**AUN MURIENDO POR VER NARUTO THE LAST, ¿alguien escucho la declaración de Naruto a Hinata?**

**Fue la cosa más malditamente romántica que he escuchado en mi vida. Creo que Kishi, debería dedicarse al shojo.**

**Bueno aquí el capítulo.**

.

.

.

**RARO: **

**CAPITULO UNICO… **

**(AL MENOS POR AHORA)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Te lo digo, desde que Naruto regreso de pelear con Toneri, anda muy raro —exclamó Sakura a su amiga la rubia Ino.

— ¿Qué? Naruto, comportándose raro no crees que exagera, frentona.

—Oye, —se quejó con una vena hinchada la otra— ¡no me digas frentona, cerda!

— ¡Frentona!

— ¡Cerda!

— ¡Frentona!

— ¡Cerda!

Antes de que iniciara una batalla campal entre ambas kunoichis, apareció Naruto caminando despacio y con cautela, mirando de derecha a izquierda antes de cruzar la calle.

—Mira ahí esta Naruto —lo señalo pelirrosa antes de llamarlo: — ¡Naruto!

El rubio dio un respingo y se escondió detrás de un poste de luz, ante el desconcierto de ambas chicas.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces ahí? —exclamo Ino mirándolo.

Naruto sacó tímidamente la cabeza y las miró. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran ellas, soltó un suspiro de alivio y salió del poste y caminó hacia ellas como si el incidente anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

—Sakura-chan, Ino —saludo el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Qué hacías escondido en ese poste? —le pregunto Sakura, mirándolo.

— ¿Yo? —se señaló el rubio haciéndose el desentendido—. Yo no me estaba escondiendo Sakura-chan.

— ¿Y qué hacías detrás de ese poste, cuando te llamamos? —Indago Ino— acaso, ¿te escondías de tu club de fans? —porque si después de la cuarta guerra ninja Naruto se había vuelto muy popular en el sector femenino y las chicas lo perseguían pidiéndole una cita. Y quien no, si el rubio había crecido para convertirse en todo un hombre, y que hombre, si me dejan decirlo.

—No, no, es que yo…

—Sakura-san, Ino-san, lamento llegar tarde —interrumpió Hinata Hyuga apareciendo delante de los tres chicos, sudorosa y agotada. Seguro que había venido corriendo desde su casa— tuve una reunión importante con mi clan —Hinata se encontró con los ojos azules y brillantes de Naruto y sonrío cálidamente — ¡Naruto-kun!

—H-h-hola, Hinata —el rubio desvió la mirada y se abrazó al poste.

— ¿Cómo estas, Naruto-kun? Hace mucho que no te veía.

El rubio apretó su agarre del poste.

—Bien, gracias. He estado ocupado con muchas misiones, datebbayo.

Mientras Hinata lo veía firmemente, Naruto apenas si podía devolverle la mirada y trataba en vano de esconderse en el poste.

—Mi otou-san y Hanabi-chan me pidieron que te invitara a tomar el té, un día de estos.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto la miró y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la cara de Naruto se volvió tan roja que podía competir con un tomate maduro.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? Te veo muy raro —Hinata dio un paso hacia él, pero rubio retrocedió por inercia y cayó al suelo.

—Yo…yo estoy bien, Hinata-Hime, no te preocupes por mí —apenas termino de decir esto se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Hinata-Hime —repitió Hinata mirando al rubio que se había puesto más rojo, si es eso era posible.

—Y-yo…—Naruto se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Naruto-kun —dijo con pena la ojiperla viéndolo irse.

Sakura e Ino se miraron y cada una tomaron de un brazo a la ojiperla.

—Hinata, tienes mucho que contarnos.

.

.

.

**NOTAS:**

**Primera viñeta jaajajaj, me encanto pobre Narutin, ahora le toca sonrojarse, y sufrir por la cercanía de la dulce Hinata-chan, Jjajaj esas Ino y Sakura son recontra chismosas.**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos, **

**Nova se despide, **

**Cambio y fuera.**


	2. ¡¡¡Yo no estoy actuando rarito!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Oh, Dios, he creado un monstruo!

¡18 REVIEWS para un capitulo de 500 monses palabras!

Es cosa de brujería, te digo, jajaja.

Nah, mentira, solo que me es sorprendente la gran aceptación que ha tenido la historia, porque este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero no lo quería publicar porque lo creía demasiado simple, pero dije, nahhh, voy a hacerlo, para así ponerle más atención a mis otras historias. Y, ¡boom!, en menos de dos días tenía 10 reviews, todos pidiéndome lo mismo: que les encanto, que lo continúe, que fue tan tierno y bueno al parecer voy a seguir más mis instintos y cada historia que tenga voy a publicarla por muy mala o muy simple que crea que sea.

Es raro aunque resulte irónico pero este fic lo escribí pensando que sería un One shot, algo corto, rápido y gracioso. Algo que me quitara el peso de escribir dos dramas y me relajara, sin presiones, escribir con sencillez y causar risas (al menos a mí). Además, que utilice este capítulo como una especie de venganza por los años que el rubio baka no le prestaba atención a mi Hinata –chan, (que raras son mis venganzas), pero no creí que tuviera tal aceptación solo el primer día. Así que por eso publicó el segundo capítulo.

Agradecimiento especial a: **Dnizz, Hidan051293, Aliasin, Hassiell, Yeyuperez, Alma jisa, MariiDii, xXxAlissonCarolinaxXx, ****misaki Uzumaki,****HiNaThItHa.16241,****ANTISAKURA HARUNO,****Andy Boo-chan,****The NIght of the rabbit****, ****onigan,**** Megumi-chan21, Miza-chan09, Meybell Clay, Wolfmesu, Luzhikari, Alex-Rikudo-165, Papaleta, Namione, Jhossietaisho, Aleh-25, Zuikaku, Aio hyuuga, Hime Hinata Hyuga, Hikaru hina, Ciielo Riin, ****HTD Hyu-Chan,****Uzumaki tsuki-chan,**** littleRock17, hinata11, hiNAru Aburame.**

**Gracias, por su apoyo y su reviews, ustedes inspiraron este capítulo espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, ellos son propiedad de que Kishimoto sensei, yo solo escribo porque los japoneses son unos malditos envidiosos que no me dejan piratear la película de Naruto The Last. Así que me toca solo imaginarlo, XD.**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II: ¡YO NO ESTOY ACTUANDO RARITO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha cabizbajo y triste. El rubiales aún no podía creer la manera tan vergonzosa y cobarde que había utilizado para escapar así de Hinata, ayer por la tarde.

Por el Rikudou Sennin, él jamás se había comportado así, de esa manera tan… RARA, por Kami, él nunca había sido así. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser un tipo directo y que hablaba de frente, incluso un tanto descarado, ruidoso e hiperactivo, incluso hablando a los gritos para hacerse notar. Vamos, que se vestía de naranja, eso debería ser suficiente para que la gente se diera cuenta que Naruto siempre había gustado de llamar la atención.

Pe-pero ver la mirada tan amable y pura de Hinata, lo había descontrolado de una manera… y su sonrisa, ¡por Kami, su sonrisa! Tan dulce, tan bella. Lo había hecho actuar como un idiota. Se le había acelerado el corazón, le sudaron las manos, le atacaron los nervios, la cara se le había puesto increíblemente roja, no sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse, y había hecho lo único que creyó razonable: correr como nena asustada hasta su casa y esconderse debajo de su cama como si hubiera visto un fantasma y no a Hinata.

Y no es que tuviera nada en contra de Hinata. No, claro que no sino todo lo contrario.

Que intentará matarlo Kaguya de nuevo si me mentía.

Pero verla lo había puesto tan de los nervios, que no había visto otra salida. Y lo peor, es que ahora la Hyuga lo vería como un tipo raro que se había escapado de su cercanía o peor que Hinata creyera que a él no le agradaba estar cerca de ella y se alejará de él.

¡Por Kami, no!

¿Por qué le ocurrían estas cosas a él? Que era tan bueno, tan amable, tan atractivo…

—Deja ya quejarte, mocoso —le habló Kurama, ya harto de las divagaciones del rubiales que no lo dejaban tomar su siesta de la tarde. Esa que tomaba para que evitar las patas de gallos de su hermoso rostro (a poco creían que ese rostro tan perfecto era natural) — no me dejas dormir.

—Tu, cállate, zorro tonto. No ves que estoy en una crisis existencial.

— ¿Qué? Subió el precio del ramen o ¿qué?

—Mi vida no gira en torno al ramen, ¿sabes?

Kurama le vio con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, ahora, no tanto —se rectificó el Uzumaki.

—Ahhh, es cierto —el temible Kyubi le sonrió con complicidad— ahora hay "algo" más en tu cabeza, ¿no? —terminó de decir alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—No sé de qué me hablas, zorro —negó el rubio con desfachatez.

Pero Kurama no le creyó.

—Algo de cabello negro y cuerpo de diosa y ojos perlas. ¿Cómo era su nombre: Hanaru, Hinara?

— ¡Se llama Hinata, zorro idiota! —Gritó Naruto en plena calle, haciendo que algunos aldeanos voltearan a verlo. Naruto rió nervioso, los saludó y luego salió pitando de allí—. Ves lo que me hiciste hacer, hice el ridículo —le reclamó Naruto molesto con el zorro.

—No necesitas ayuda para hacer el ridículo, Naruto, contigo solito basta y sobra —A Naruto le salió una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Además, yo no tengo la culpa de estés así de nerviosito y rarito.

— ¡Yo no estoy rarito!

—Sí, lo estás, mocoso, admítelo. Después del pequeño "incidente" que tuviste con la Hyuga. Andas por las nubes, te sonrojas y no puedes ni verla a la cara. Y encima te escondes de ella.

—¡YO NO ME ESCONDO DE NADI…!—empezó a decir Naruto cuando a unas calles más abajo divisó a Hinata que caminaba en dirección hacia él cargando una pequeña cesta en la mano y una lista de compra en la otra.

Naruto miró de derecha a izquierda y sin perder tiempo se metió a la primera tienda que encontró: un puesto de frutas.

— ¿Con que no te escondes de nadie, no Naruto? —se burló Kurama, al ver a Naruto escondiéndose entre las cajas de frutas.

— ¡Cállate, Kurama! —le gritó Naruto con la cara roja. Sacó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Hinata pasar.

Su largo cabello negro azulado estaba suelto y se ondeaba con el viento, esparciendo el dulce olor de su cabello. Vestía una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias ninjas negra y una blusa morada clara y aunque vestía sencillamente, para Naruto era como si Hinata se hubiera vestido de seda y joyas.

—Ahhh —suspiró el rubio mirándola embobado. Apoyó el brazo en unas naranjas para verla mejor pero estas resbalaron bajo su peso, cayendo con estrepito al suelo.

Hinata volteó la mirada y miró en su dirección, pero Naruto ya había dejado un rastro de humo en su huida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teuchi y Ayame veían con incredulidad como Naruto se daba de topetazos contra la barra del restaurante mientras repetía:

—Baka, —golpe— baka, —otro golpe— baka…—otro y otro más. A cada baka le seguía un topetazo.

—Eh, Naruto —el viejo cocinero le llamó dudoso. En todos los años que conocía al chico jamás lo había visto actuar, bueno, tan raro— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Acaso, no tienes dinero para el ramen, si quieres puedo invitártelo.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy así por el ramen? —lloriqueo el Uzumaki de manera cómica. Espera, había escuchado bien, ¡¿ramen gratis?!—. Sí, viejo, por favor, necesito ramen para ahogar mis penas.

— ¿Ehhh? —se miraron confundidos padre e hija. Pero igual le sirvieron el rico ramen de cerdo.

—Itadakimas —agradeció el rubio por la comida y sorbió los deliciosos fideos, justo cuando alguien más aparecía en Ichiraku ramen.

—Un miso de ramen, por favor —Naruto se congeló en su lugar y cuando volteó a mirar vio a Hinata Hyuga sentándose a su lado—. Oh, hola, Naruto-kun, no te vi, ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto quiso responderle, de verdad que sí, decirle algo genial, de preferencia algo inteligente. Pero cuando quiso hablar los fideos de su boca salieron volando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Naruto! —se quejaron Ayame y Teuchi, a quienes les había caído la mayor parte de los fideos.

—Yo…yo…—por Kami, había hecho el ridículo y DELANTE DE HINATA-CHAN— Hinata, yo…yo…lo siento…no quise…si quieres te ayudó a limpiarte.

—No te disculpes, Naruto-kun. Después de todo fue un accidente —le sonrió comprensiva Hinata, sacudiéndose algunos fideos que habían caído en su falda y blusa.

—No, Hinata, deja, yo te ayudó —se ofreció el rubio tomando algunas servilletas y limpiándole.

—Ehhh, Naruto —le llamó la Hyuga con las mejillas rojas.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, ya vas a ver que te voy a dejar limpia tu blusa. A propósito, ¿qué es esto tan liviano que estoy tocando? —le preguntó mirándola. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata está sonrojadisima, entonces bajo la mirada hasta su mano y la vio en los pechos de Hinata…

Naruto retrocedió, tomando su mano y mirando a su mano derecha como si fuera la cosa más sagrada del mundo.

Y sin más, cayó desmayado al suelo con sangre chorreándole de la nariz y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza:

—Blanditas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uffff, al fin la terminé la verdad estuvo difícil de escribirla, me es difícil escribir comedia, pero espero que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa, jajaja, yo me muerto de la risa escribiéndola.**

**Y lo siento chicas y chicos pero todavía no revelaré porque Naruto se comporta de esa manera tan "rarita".**

**Bueno, como se dan cuenta Naruto está sufriendo los típicos síntomas que hemos sufrido (Hey, yo también me incluyo) al estar enamorados: el sonrojo, la timidez, los celos, esa ansia de ser visto y al mismo tiempo querer enterrarse en la arena para no ser visto por esa persona especial. Pobre, Naruto, pero esas son las consecuencias de estar enamorado, espero que les haya gustado y ahora:**

**Respecto a los reviews:**

**Alma Jisa: **Uff, ¿te has resistido a los spoilers? Yo no, me bombardearon tanto con los videos y no resistí la tentación, XD. Respecto a la historia bueno aquí esta, espero que te haya divertido tanto como la primera viñeta, y gracias por tus buenos deseos y sigue apoyando a mi pequeña historia.

**MariiDii: **Epa, hola, MariiDii, creo que te has vuelto mi acosadora personal, nah, mentira, gracias por el apoyo y también por seguirme en camino a Naruto the last, espero publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de fin de mes. A mí también me encanta el Naruto tímido y avergonzado con mi Hinata-chan, ya le tocaba, jajjajaja, y aquí la conti, espero que la hayas disfrutado.

**HiNaThItHa.16241: **(que difícil es escribir tu nickname, XD). Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya sacado una sonrisa y respecto a Naruto, no, no, aun no voy a decir porque Naruto esta tan nerviosito con la ojiperla, aunque eres la única que se ha dado cuenta que algo pasa con el rubiales, aunque no te preocupes no es algo malo, sino más bien vergonzoso. Ya lo diré mas adelante o mejor dicho Naruto lo dirá.

**ANTI SAKURA HARUNO**: (sí que odias a Sakura, XD). Gracias por el apoyo, aquí la conti, espero que te haya divertido tanto como a mí.

**Dataria: **jajjajaja, Naruto sonrojándose a niveles Hinata, ahaja me dio risa tu comentario. Haz creado una nueva medida de sonrojo, jajaja, creo que usare tu frase sino te molesta. Me encanta avergonzar al rubiales, se lo merece**.**

**Eliuska20: **Gracias por el comentario, aquí la conti, espero que la disfrutes y hayas reído un poco**.**

**Karo113: **Yo también, pero como nadie se decidía, decidí hacerlo yo, ya quería verlo haciendo el ridículo delante de Hinata-chan, sonrojándose, tartamudeando, portándose "rarito" , aajjaj, ahora, ¿quién es el rarito, Naruto?, ¿quién? Como me gusta vengarme del rubiales.

Y si la confesión fue jodidamente hermosa, ya quiero ver la película, pero como no puedo apagare mis ansias escribiendo, ustedes felices, yo feliz, aquí nadie pierde.

Uyy, me encanta mes NaruHina y deje mi review.

**Sele-02: **Yo también me lo imagino algo así: un nuevo día en Konoha, Naruto se levanta y se dice: "ayer bese a Hinata" cae dormido y luego despierta de golpe "joder ayer bese a Hinata delante de todo el mundo ahora como voy a verla a la cara", jajaja, esta para hacer una viñeta. No, fuera impulso de escritora, ya tengo mucho fics pendientes aunque quedara en el baúl de las ideas.

Y si, su declaración tan típica de él, hablando sin darse cuenta y declarándose sin saber, ¿quién iba a pensar que Naruto era tan tsundere?, jajaj.

**Meybell Clay: **Yo también, pienso lo mismo, aquí le estoy dando a Naru-chan una cuchara de su propia medicina, ajja ahora le toca sufrir, muajajja. Como dije es mi venganza por no notar a mi Hinata-chan por años, ahora sufre, Naruto, sufreeeee, aajja.

Si me puse a gritar como fangirl en su peor día con tan solo los trailers y spoilers, al ver la peli, me voy a quedar afónica.

**Wolfmesu: **Gracias, al parecer a todos y todas les gusta mi Naruto en modo kawai y moe, ajjaj es que al verlo siempre tan chistoso y bromista, y ahora verlo en plan de "rarito" como el mismo dice, es tan divertido, que mientras escribía me moría de la risa y creo que me comí un par de palabras, jajaj.

**Papaleta: **(¿tú también ves un show más?), bueno aquí la conti, gracias, por molestarte en dejar un review.

**KARITO: **¿por qué tan sorprendida?

**GUEST:** Gracias, guest, me pareció divertido escribirlo y espero que hallas disfrutado esta conti, a mí me encanta escribir esta historia porque puedo tomarme todas las licencias que quiera y escribir con relajo, jejej...

**HTD Hyu-chan: **si, tienes razón, mientras releía la historia me di cuenta que faltaba algo. Como que dejaba cabos sueltos y un ligero misterio, no explicado. Espero que te haya gustado la conti, yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

**GODA LEM: **bueno, aquí está, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por el review.

**Buen, gracias a todos y todas por dejarme un review, sé que a veces estamos muy ocupados o solo lo leemos y lo dejamos pasar, pero los reviews son la motivación para continuar escribiendo, al menos para mí.**

**PD. ALGUIEN VIO EL VIDEO DONDE LOS AUSTRALIANOS APLAUDEN EN EL CINE CUANDO SE BESAN NARUTO Y HINATA EN LA LUNA, MORI DE KAWAILLOSIDAD, FUE TAN HERMOSO QUE LAS PERSONAS ACEPTEN ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA QUE ADORO CON EL CORAZON Y QUE ME HA ENSEÑADO TANTAS COSAS.**

**Bueno, nos leemos,**

**Nova se despide emocionada,**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	3. NARUTO: ¿UN CELOSO PERVERTIDO?

.

**.**

**.**

**A VECES SIENTO QUE SOY MUY MALA CON NARUTO PERO LUEGO RECUERDO TODO LO QUE LE HIZO SUFRIR A HINATA-CHAN Y SE ME PASA, XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**

**Guest, **Nahi Shite**, YueDark, **Daniela Hervar,** .g, **Clover-night,** Ako Nya, **Michelle-sama,** Stellamine, **Jngt1996,** Jnatan 1395, **Kawaiisoul,** Katharyass, **Alfaro,** Mariaisabelgl, **Papaleta,** Meybell Clay, **Blue-Azul-Acero,** Jhossietaisho, **Dataria,** HiNaThItHa.16241, **Karu21,** Tomoyo Hyuuga, **Akai Karura,** Sele-02, **Annie Thompson, **Reruka Lena, **MidNightBlueee **y a los chicos de Mundo NaruHina fanfiction:** Kurai Nanoko Aguilar, **Sakura Chise Himura**, Ken Rosas** y Sonris Martinez.**

**Gracias por su apoyo: chicos y chicas, me siento muy feliz de que les gustara esta historia. Aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO III: NARUTO: ¿UN CELOSO PERVERTIDO? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya despierta, Naruto —Ayame le tiró un balde de agua helada en la cara (aún seguía enojada con el rubio porque los fideos le habían caído en el cabello y en la cara).

—Ahhhh, me ahogo, me ahogo —Naruto empezó a gritar y a patalear como pollo mojado, como si estuviera en el océano y no en el suelo de Ichiraku ramen, haciendo el ridículo (como siempre) — ausorro, soquilio, llamen a los bomberos, a la cruz roja, a la marina, a Kishimoto… ¿eh? —Naruto miró a su alrededor desorientado dandose cuenta que estaba en Ichiraku ramen, entonces miró su mano derecha y recordó todo y enrojeció a niveles tan altos que incluso superaban a los de Hinata en sus peores días.

—Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas —le sermoneó la hija de Teuchi golpeándole en la cabeza con el balde de agua ya vacío.

— ¡Ite! —se quejó el rubio sobándose la cabeza— yo no estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas —Ayame y Teuchi alzaron una ceja— bueno, solo un poco —admitió el rubio con la cara colorada. Entonces miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no estaba— ¿y, Hinata-chan?

—Se fue —anunció Teuchi sirviéndole más ramen al rubio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Y todavía lo preguntas, Naruto —Ayame le miró de mala manera— tendrás suerte si te vuelve a hablar.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Naruto.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya sabían pasado tres días desde… ¿cómo lo explico sin que esta historia se vuelva un ecchi? Uhm… ¡ya sé! Desde que el rubio le había manoseado la delantera a la ojiperla, Uyy, me salió peor.

Mejor desde "el incidente" —nótese las comillas— en Ichiraku ramen y en esos tres días el rubio no había visto a Hinata.

—Seguro que me odia —pensaba deprimido el rubio sentado en la cama de su departamento mirando sus manos, frustrado. Él sólo haba querido ayudar a Hinata, no había querido aprovecharse de ella ni nada, había querido ser amable, un poco caballeroso con la ojiperla pero todo le había salido mal, seguro que ahora la Hyuga creería que él era un pervertido o un hentai (bueno, lo admitía, él si era un pervertido, pero nunca había osado manchar a Hinata con esos sucios pensamientos) y por eso lo evitaba.

Sabía que Hinata no era como Sakura, quién lo andaría a volar de un puñetazo hasta China si le hubiera ocurrido a ella, pero Hinata era diferente, él lo sabía, ella era más amable y más comprensiva, y por eso se había alejado de él, sin decirle nada, para no hacerlo sentir mal.

—Seguro, que ahora ya ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga —lloriqueó Naruto deprimido—. Seguro, ya no me quiere ver y por eso me evita.

Pero, Naruto no se iba rendir con tanta facilidad.

—No, no voy a dejar que eso pasé —se dijo a sí mismo con determinación— voy a buscar a Hinata-chan y aclarar las cosas de una vez, ttebayo.

Salió de su casa poniéndose la chaqueta en el proceso, cuando chocó con alguien.

— ¡Oye! Ten más cuidado —se quejó el rubio.

—Sí, sí, disculpa —se disculpó el chico con el que había chocado sin despegar la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Chico raro —murmuró Naruto, (¡mira quién lo dice!) y se fue caminando. Pero, apenas dio unos pasos cuando chocó con otro chico que llevaba la misma revista que el primer sujeto—. "Qué raro" —pensó el rubio, aceptando las disculpas del segundo chico.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin darle importancia. Tenía que hablar con Hinata.

Grave error.

Llegó al centro de Konoha y vio reunidos a un grupo de shinobis y aldeanos. Curioso, se acercó a mirar y su cara se tornó roja —no de vergüenza— pero sí de coraje, cuando vio que era la misma revista que tenían los otros dos tipejos con los que había chocado hace unos momentos.

Pero, no, no era cualquier revista.

Era una revista donde aparecía Hinata en diversas escenas: una era comiendo con su equipo, otra entrenando solo con un pequeño top negro y pantalones ajustados, otra era de ella dormida debajo de un árbol y otra donde vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con flores moradas.

—Mira, que hermosa es —comentó un tipo bastante atractivo mirando (babeando) las fotos de la kunoichi.

— ¡Y qué cuerpo! —le acompaño otro, dibujando las curvas de la Hyuga en el aire. Sobre todo la delantera que Naruto había tenido el privilegio de tocar.

—Imagínate esa diosa en tu cama —comentó otro, con una cara tan pervertida que podría ganarle a Jiraiya, al maestro Roshi y Happosai juntos.

A cada comentario, la cara de Naruto se ponía más y más roja, mientras apretaba los puños y el manto de Kurama lo rodeaba.

—Ahhh, Uzumaki-san —le saludó un shinobi al ver al rubio— no quiere deleitarse viendo a esta hermosa mujer. ¿Eh? —el shinobi dio paso hacia atrás cuando sintió el intento asesino de Naruto.

— ¿Hermosa mujer, eh? —dijo el rubio viéndolo con una mirada llena de celos y coraje— ¡Yo te voy a enseñar a no mirar a la mujer de otro, maldito! —Naruto puso una mirada psicópata, crujiendo los puños.

Los diez minutos siguientes el aire de Konoha se llenó de los gritos de terror de todos los hombres que habían osado si quiera respirar cerca de aquella revista.

—Dime, infeliz, ¿de dónde sacaste esta revista? —preguntó Naruto tomando a un hombre de las solapas de su chaleco y zarandeándolo.

Un ruido se escuchó y se oyó caer como agua, Naruto bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones del tipo, dandose cuenta que se había orinado encima.

Realmente, Naruto en modo celoso, daba miedo.

—Ahhh, que asco, ttebayo —se quejó el rubio y tiró al suelo al tipo, evitando mojarse en el proceso.

Satisfecho de sus acciones, Naruto recogió la revista que esos infelices habían estado mirando y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver a Hinata en esas fotos. Aunque las fotos eran bastante inocentes, Naruto no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería la Hyuga sin toda aquella ropa y poder acariciar esa suave piel, enredar sus dedos en esa hermosa cabellera negra azulada… (¡Y luego decía que él no era ningún pervertido!)

— ¡No! ¡Atrás pensamientos pervertidos, ttebayo! —se trató de controlar el rubio, con poco éxito, botando la revista al suelo y haciendo una cruz como si se tratara del exorcista y no de una inocente revista. Pero traicionándose a sí mismo, sus ojos azules miraron de reojo la revista, —. No, no, —negó el rubio cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, pero la revista parecía llamarlo desde el suelo: "tómame, Naruto, yo sé que tú quieres" —parecía decir la revista, incitándolo— "vamos, nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro pequeño secreto".

A Naruto empezó a salirle un tic en el ojo derecho por la tensión del momento.

Su cabeza estaba divida en dos: ¿Ser un tipo moral y respetar la intimidad de Hinata o ser un maldito pervertido? —Se cuestionaba el rubio.

¿Qué lado creen que ganó?

Naruto estiró la mano, poco a poco como si estuviera a punto de desactivar una bomba y cuando estuvo a centímetros de tocar la revista, sonrió.

—No lo voy a hacer —el Uzumaki sonrió orgulloso de su resolución y caminó despreocupado poniendo sus manos en su nuca…

…1...2…3…

—A la miércoles —el rubio apareció y tomó la revista con sus manos recreándose con la revista y sonriendo como idiota. Bien, lo reconocía, si, era un pervertido, pero sólo con Hinata, eso sí,…

Hasta que leyó el nombre del fotógrafo en una de las equinas de una foto.

— ¡Konohamaru!

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tome, aquí tienes —le entrega Udon la revista a un shinobi, que le pagó presuroso, tomando la revista y huyendo en el proceso.

— ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos? —pregunta Konohamaru a su amigo de lentes, sentándose relajadamente en una silla.

—Con el último que vendimos, son más de quinientos yenes.

—Genial, ahora ya tendremos…

— ¡Konohamaru! —grita Naruto interrumpiendo al nieto del tercero y apareciendo frente a él, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Naruto-niichan, ¡qué bueno que viniste!

— ¿Qué significa esto? —le mostró la revista donde aparecía Hinata.

—Son revistas que creé yo, ¿no son geniales?

—No y ¿por qué le tomaste fotos a Hinata? Eres un acosador.

—No, yo no soy ningún acosador —negó el Sarutobi, indignado— yo solo quería tomarle fotos a la hermosa Hanabi Hyuga pero Hinata-san apareció y bueno, muchos chicos me las pidieron y bueno, las estoy vendiendo.

—Pues, deja de hacerlo.

—Pero, Naruto-niichan…

—Te dije que dejaras de venderlas y es mi última palabra, ttebayo —le contestó serio el rubio.

— ¿Y si te doy estas fotos? —Konohamaru sacó unas fotos de su bolsillo y se las mostró a Naruto, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro del Uzumaki y que un chorro de sangre saliera por su nariz—. ¿Qué dices Naruto-niichan? —lo tentó el pelinegro sonriéndole, al ver en trance a su amigo y mentor.

—S-si, digo no, ¡no! —Naruto tomó todas las revistas bajo el brazo y le quitó también las fotografías.

—Naruto-niichan, no es justo.

—Cállate —Naruto se limpió la nariz y escapó antes de que golpeará (o abrazará) a Konohamaru por las fotos.

—Konohamaru, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Udon, viendo a Naruto irse con su mercancía.

—Vamos a seguir a Naruto-niichan —el Sarutobi sonrió divertido. Naruto nunca había caído en su jutsu sexy pero al parecer ver a la Hyuga en esas fotos al fin lo había hecho sangrar por la nariz y Konohamaru iba aprovechar esa oportunidad para avergonzarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ardan, preciosas, ardan! —Naruto parecía un loco (o, una bruja), quemando todas las revistas en una gran fogata que había hecho en medio del bosque de Konoha.

— ¿Dobe?

— ¿Eh? —Naruto volteó a ver y vio a Sasuke Uchiha, con su ropa de viaje (usando ese sucio poncho que le daba la apariencia de un hippie mal vestido) y mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. ¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No debería preguntar yo, eso? —preguntó el Uchiha mirándolo. La verdad es que deseaba ver a su rubio amigo y por eso adelanto su regreso a la aldea (aunque algo también tenía que ver una pelirrosa agresiva, que él conocía muy bien) — ¿estas quemando algo? —la verdad es que el pelinegro ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su regresó, al ver la cara de maniático que tenía Naruto.

—Sí, son cosas que nadie jamás podrán ver, muajajajajaja —Naruto rió imitando la risa maquiavélica de la bruja malvada, haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera una gotita en la cabeza. Naruto se volvió y siguió echándole más combustible a la fogata, haciendo que Sasuke notará que tenía una revista en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones naranjas (a poco creían que Naruto no se quedaría con una copia para sí mismo).

— ¿Qué esto, dobe? —preguntó Sasuke, mostrándole la revista al rubio, quien se puso blanco y se revisó sus bolsillos, sin encontrar nada.

—Dame eso, Teme —le exigió Naruto, extendiendo la mano.

— ¿Por qué? —Retó el pelinegro— acaso, ¿escondes algo, dobe?

—Solo dámelo, Sasuke.

—No.

—Maldito, Teme, sino me lo das…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esta revista? —Sasuke, curioso, pasó las páginas de la revista cuando divisó a la Hyuga y su rostro se tornó color carmesí.

— ¡Deja de mirarlas, Teme Maldito! —Naruto le arranchó la revista de las manos y se la guardó en su bolsillo—. Eres un maldito pervertido (mira, quien lo dice) no puedo creer que tú seas mi amigo.

— ¿Esa era la Hyuga?

—Sí, es Hinata-chan pero te prohíbo que tengas pensamientos pervertidos sobre ella.

—Y, ¿tú si los puedes tener?

—Clar… cállate, Teme.

Naruto se alejó y siguió quemando todas las revistas que le había quitado a todos los tipos que habían comprado las revistas.

—Vaya, quien iba a pensar que debajo de toda esa sosa ropa, la Hyuga tenía ese buen cuerpo, bastante desarrollado y…—

—Teme…—Naruto apretó los puños— no hables así de Hinata-chan.

Sasuke se sorprendió. No es que estuviera interesado en la Hyuga ni nada parecido pero se sorprendió que Naruto parecía fastidiarle que hablará de ella. Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento para joder un rato a Naruto? (ay, Sasuke, no sabes cuánto te vas a arrepentir después).

—Sabes, ahora que regresé a la aldea definitivamente, estoy buscando reconstruir mi clan y estoy buscando esposa, ¿crees que la Hyuga esté disponible?

Naruto giró la cabeza tipo el exorcista y miró al pelinegro con ojos de loco.

—Disculpa, Teme, creo que no te escuche bien, ¿podrías repetirlo? —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y una voz pacífica. (¡No!, ¡no le digas!, ¡es una trampa!, ¡huye baboso Uchiha, huye!).

—Claro, —dijo el ingenuo y pronto último Uchiha de la villa (porque definitivamente, Naruto lo iba a matar) — ¿te pregunté si crees que la Hyuga este disponi…?

Naruto no le dejo terminar de hablar cuando ya tenía al pelinegro tomado de la camisa.

—Mira, teme, —le acercó a su cara y Sasuke se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía el manto de Kurama rodeándole— he soportado tu actitud cambiante (emo), que hayas intentado matarme repetidas veces (cabrón), que te hayas ido con Orochimaru (gayyyyyy) y que traicionaras a la aldea (hijo de tu madre), pero si tan siquiera te acercas, saludas, miras o haces un comentario acerca de Hinata-chan, te juró que quedarte manco será el menor de tus problemas.

Sasuke sonrió petulante.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, dobe?

¡Uy, Sasuke! No provoques a la bestia.

—Mejor me voy —dijo Naruto soltando al pelinegro y dándole la espalda.

—Naruto —le llamó el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué? —le respondió el otro de mala gana.

—La Hyuga está buena.

— ¡AHORA, SÍ ME DESGRACIÓ! —Naruto gritó grito lleno de coraje y empezó una pelea con Sasuke donde los puñetazos, las patadas a las espinillas, la jalada de pelos y las mordidas se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Ves, Udon? Te dije que seguir a Naruto-niichan, sería divertido —le comentó Konohamaru a su amigo de lentes, sentado en la copa de un árbol y mirando la pelea infantil entre ambos amigos y comiendo unas palomitas de maíz—. Vaya, sólo les falta la piscina de barro —observó el Sarutobi, riendo.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos separarlos, Konohamaru?

—Nah, ya sé cansaran —le restó importancia el Sarutobi—. Mejor, pásame las gaseosas, —Konohamaru, se acomodó en el árbol y empezó a echarle porras a Naruto como si estuviera viendo la lucha libre—. Vamos, Naruto-niichan golpea a ese emo estreñido —alentaba el nieto del Tercero, gozando de lo lindo por todo el caos que había causado su inocente revista (¿inocente?, Ja) — ¡si, en la cara! Malógrale su cara de niño bonito. Pow, pow, sí, dale en las costillas, sí, jálale el pelo, ¡chúpale el ojo! (jajaja, tuve que incluirlo, jaja) ¡Auch! Eso hasta a mí me dolió, —Konohamaru tuvo que taparse los ojos para evitar posibles traumas.

Media hora después y una Konoha casi destruida…

—No puedo creerlo de ustedes, Naruto, Sasuke —les sermoneaba Kakashi— acaso, ¿no recuerdan todo el tiempo que demoró reconstruir la villa a mí gusto? —Todos se le quedaron viendo— ejem, ejem, quise decir al gusto de todos.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina del hokage con las ropas hecha jirones, con el pelo como de espantapájaros, con unos buenos hematomas en la cara y mirándose echando chispas con la mirada.

—Sasuke ve al hospital y luego de curar tus heridas vas a ayudar a reconstruir todo lo que destruiste —el Uchiha iba a replicar pero ante la inusual mirada severa de Kakashi tuvo que ceder.

—Sí, hokage-sama —Sasuke le hizo una reverencia al peli plata y se fue dando un portazo.

Kakashi se masajeó las sienes y volteó a ver a su rubio pupilo.

—Naruto destruiste dos casas, golpeaste a treinta hombres incluidos aldeanos y shinobis, derrumbaste tres puestos de comida e Ichiraku está a punto de colapsar y encima dejaste a Sasuke peor que cuando peleó contigo en el valle del fin hace dos años ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Usted no entiende Kakashi sensei —replicó malhumorado Naruto.

—Si me lo explicas podré llegar a entenderte.

—Claro que no, es vergonzoso —replicó Naruto golpeando con los puños la mesa del hokage y bajando la cabeza, frustrado—. Usted, jamás…usted…usted…

— ¿Yo que, Naruto?

Naruto alzó la vista y Kakashi pudo apreciar que los ojos del rubio estaban rojos y el manto de Kurama lo rodeaba.

— ¡Usted es un pervertido! —Naruto le acusó, mostrándole la revista que tantos problemas había causado.

— ¿Qué? —Kakashi, recordaba vagamente como Konohamaru había venido a su oficina y le había regalado esa revista, diciéndole que se divertiría mucho con ella—. No, espera, Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me va decir que no miró a Hinata-chan?

—Bueno, no te voy a negar que vi un poquito…

Oh, oh.

Naruto crujió los puños y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

—Prepárese para morir, Kakashi sensei.

— ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajaja, Bueno, esta vez Naruto no quedó en ridículo, pero si le dio una paliza a todos los habitantes de la aldea y ni siquiera Kakashi pudo salvarse de los celos salvajes de Naruto, jajjajaja, espero que se hayan divertido.**

**ANÉCDOTA: Mientras escribía el segundo capítulo, yo tenía otra idea de lo que iba a tratar la historia (el capítulo real iba ser el que publique hoy recién) pero mientras escribía se iba modificando la historia hasta volverse lo que se volvió: un mate de risa, jajjajaja, me acuerdo que lo hice de una sentada y mientras escribía me moría de la risa, hasta mi hermana me dijo que me callara porque no la dejaba dormir (eran casi las doce de la noche). Además, mientras lo escribía tuve que imaginarme todas las escenas (incluso la tocada de mano de Naruto, fue tan raro, jajaj, sobre todo porque soy mujer). Y tuve que utilizar toooodo mi ingenio para escribir las partes cómicas, en serio, yo soy más dramática (sino me creen lean mi otra historia: ****camino a Naruto the last, eso es drama, drama y drama****), no graciosa, así que me agrada saber que les gusta mi humor medio raro y que se hayan divertido. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Blue-Azul-acero:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me encanta que te haya hecho reír, ese es el objetivo del fic y tienes razón, su mano nunca olvidara lo que tocó, aajja

**Jhossietaisho:** Si, ya le tocaba ponerse rarito, ahora ya sabe cómo se sentía Hinata, jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

**Dataria:** Si, al parecer todos amaron la última parte, jajaja, (los descubrí son todos muy pervertidos, jajaja, incluida yo, jajaj) aunque es irónico porque la última parte no estaba planeada que apareciera en el fic pero me dije que debía terminar en algo divertido y la inspiración afloró y me dio este gracioso final de capitulo.

**HiNaThItHa. 16241**: (sigue siendo difícil escribir tu nickname, XD). No lo había pensado pero si tienes razón, o sea no pedir ramen es técnicamente una blasfemia para Naruto pero me gustó retratar lo confuso que esta el rubio que ni siquiera le da importancia el ramen, y claro que habrá más capítulos, no te preocupes, espero que este capítulo también te haya divertido.

**Karu21:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Tomoyo Hyuuga:** Jajaja, gracias, sí, Naruto está tratando de enamorar a Hinata pero todo siempre le sale mal, jajaja, creo que es por eso que más me gusta escribir esta historia.

**Akai Karura:** Gracias, ese es el objetivo del fic, hacerlos reír un poco y olvidar los problemas aunque sea por un segundo y sentirse felices y alegres (el otro objetivo es ridiculizar a Naruto y hacerlo pasar por todas las vergüenzas posibles y por supuesto hacerlo sufrir, jajaja. Soy mala). ¿Qué? Viste la película y no viste la mejor parte, bueno, ahora ya salió la película un poco mejor de calidad y mejor subtitulada, búscala en youtube, aunque puedo darte un adelanto si quieres:

**Hinata:** Gracias, Naruto-kun, eres muy amable.

**Naruto, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado:** no, yo no estoy siendo amable POR QUE TE AME, ni nada de eso.

**Hinata:** ¿Qué?

Hay más, pero mejor búscalo que es realmente hermosa su declaración tan tsundere de Naruto, la verdad me quede sin habla al ver esta parte.

**Sele-02:** SI, LO HIZO**,** jajaja, fue extremadamente divertido escribir esta escena, jajaja, me reí como una loca, y es Naruto, ser torpe está en su sangre, jajaj, me encanta que te haya gustado y que te haya alegrado leerlo, ese era mi objetivo cuando lo hice.

**Meybell Clay:** No, Naruto no es perver, es **SUPER PERVER**, jajaja, ¿y si fue intencional? , eso solo Naruto y yo lo sabemos, jajaj. Uyy, no creí que mi historia te metiera en problemas, jajaj pero tenemos algo en común: a ti tu madre te dio un zape y a mí, mi hermana (cinco años menor que yo) me grito que me callara porque no la dejaba dormir (eran las doce de la noche), pero es que no podía parar de reír mientras lo escribía.

**Guest:** Gracias Guest por tu review, me gustó mucho escribirlo y que a ustedes les haya encantado leerlo. Y bueno, respecto al "incidente" entre Naruto y Hinata aún no lo voy a decir, pero me encanta que ya tengas suposiciones, espero sorprendente cuando publique lo que sucedió entre ambos.

**Nahi Shite: **Jajaj, ya te imagino frente a la compu, riéndote descontroladamente, porque yo estaba igual mientras escribía, jajaj. Gracias por tu review y la escena de Naruto escupiendo los fideos está inspirado en mi misma, jajaja, me reí tanto una vez que la gaseosa que estaba tomando salió volando por todos lados, jajaj, fue un mate de risa, sobre todo porque técnicamente le escupí a mi cuñado, jajaja.

**Daniela Hervar:** Me siento muy feliz que te haya hecho reír, después de todo ese es el motivo de esta historia y me alegra que se esté cumpliendo. Yo también adoro a Naruto pero no le puedo perdonar todo el tiempo que se demoró en notar a mi dulce y moe Hinata-chan y gracias por las sugerencias, las voy a tomar en cuenta y espero incluirlas en los siguientes capítulos.

**Annie Thompson:** Lo sé, es extremadamente divertido ver a Naruto comportarse de esta forma tan dulce y tan tonta, Ahhhh, Hinata-chan lo ha atolondrado de lo lindo.

**Kawaiisoul:** ¡Que feliz estoy! Me siento muy emocionada que a ti y a todos los que me han dado reviews le haya encantado y les haya robado una sonrisa, la verdad a mí me dolía la cara de tanto reírme. Y si la continuare.

**Alfaro:** Aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.

**Papaleta:** Si, Naruto ya merecía sufrir por amor (a su divertida manera) por Hinata, y me encanta ponerlo en ridículo (por si alguien no lo notó). A mí también me encanta un show más, Rigbi es graciosísimo.

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

La verdad es que me siento muy feliz que les guste la historia porque cada capítulo es un reto personal para mí. Y dirán, ¿por qué? Bueno, a decir verdad mi personalidad es bastante parecida a Hinata cuando conozco a las personas pero me vuelvo descaradamente graciosa cuando estoy con mis amigos y me gusta poder expresarme aquí en fanfiction sin tapujos y mostrarme como soy y además, sentir que los que me leen se vuelven mis amigos.

¡LOS QUIERO CHICOS!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

**PD. MUCHOS ME HAN PREGUNTADO SI LA HISTORIA TENDRA OTRO CAPITULO Y LA RESPUESTA ES: DEFINITIVAMENTE SI, VOY A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, TENGO IDEAS POR LO MENOS PARA DIEZ CAPITULOS E INCLUSO YA SE COMO VA A TERMINAR ASI QUE NO SE ASUSTEN PORQUE DIGA "STATUS COMPLETE", SIMPLEMENTE LO DEJO ASI, PARA NO SENTIRME PRESIONADA Y ESCRIBIR MEJOR. **

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA LOCA AVENTURA DE NARUTO.**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. ¿Acosador, yoooo? Nooooo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi sola llegada te hace sonreír, **

**mis locuras te matan de la risa y te hacen reír.**

**Aqui llegando actualizado**

**Otro capítulo más de "Raro".**

**56 reviews, 59 favs, 42 followings**

**Esta historia se está volviendo el rey de las páginas de fanfics.**

**Y sé que te estoy dando problemas con tu padre y tu madre**

**Pero así soy yo: todo un desmadre.**

**Y sé que no me voy a ganar un nobel, **

**un pulitzer o un óscar,**

**pero si logró sacarte una sonrisa mi recompensa **

**estará resuelta**

**Divierte y disfruta de una más de las locuras de este Naruto enamorado **

**Y espero que no terminé muerto, o peor, atropellado, **

**yeah **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que estarán que pensando: ¿Qué caraj…s? Pero, escuché un rap muy bueno y me entró el bichito del rapeo, y cómo dicen que nunca debes reprimir tu creatividad, bueno…**

**¿Que opinan?, ¿lo hice bien o me fue peor que Bee? Bueno, mejor me calló y les dejo leer, que para eso han venido, así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el cuarto capítulo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO IV: ¿ACOSADOR, YOOO? NOOOO…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban cerca de la entrada de la aldea, arreglando todos los estropicios que habían hecho en su pelea infantil (Kakashi los amenazó con no darle misiones no menores que las de rango D, como perseguir a ese horrible gato negro que habían tenido la mala suerte de perseguir cuando eran unos gennin, así que ambos a regañadientes habían aceptado). Hoy, tenían como tarea/castigo reconstruir un pequeño puesto de periódicos, que había tenido la desafortunada suerte de encontrarse en medio de ambos amigos.

Sasuke tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, tipo pirata (creo que Naruto había tomado literalmente el consejo de Konohamaru, de chuparle el ojo, jaja), unas vendas le cubrían ambos brazos, tenía la cara ligeramente hinchada y tres costillas rotas.

Naruto, por el contrario, se le notaba igual, pese a que se había peleado con media Konoha por la revistas (Naruto al final, sí se quedó con una revista, además de 4 fotos que el Sarutobi le mostró. Ambos objetos estaban escondidos en su departamento para su uso exclusivo, el muy perver), que Konohamaru había estado vendiendo por toda la villa (cabe aclarar que no se sabía nada del paradero del Sarutobi desde hace dos días, dicen por ahí que habían visto a Naruto empujarlo por un barranco, pero solo eran rumores), aunque eso sí, el rubio tenía un pésimo humor, que parecía que no se le quitaría con nada (la verdad era que el rubio no había visto a Hinata desde el "incidente" en Ichiraku ramen hace cinco días atrás y eso lo desesperaba).

—Tú tienes toda la culpa, dobe —dijo Sasuke pateando al rubio en la espinilla. El parche le picaba el ojo y no podía rascarse, porque si no Sakura lo regañaría después, por no seguir sus indicaciones. Y Kami le librara de esa mujer cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú, el que se puso a mirar a Hinata-chan, cuando te lo prohibí.

— ¿Prohibir? Tú no me puedes prohibir nada, dobe. Yo hago lo que me plazca. Además, acaso, ¿tienes algo con la Hyuga o qué?

—B-bueno, y-yo no —tartamudeó ligeramente Naruto— p-pero, ¡eso no quiere decir que puedas acercarte a ella!

—Yo hago lo que quiera, dobe. Y si quiero acercarme a la Hyuga, lo hago.

— ¿Quieres que te dé otra paliza, teme?

—A ver, a ver —provocó Sasuke, soltando el martillo que utilizaba para arreglar el puesto de periódicos y parándose delante de Naruto, que lo miraba irritado.

—Teme, te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras…—comenzó Naruto a decir mientras alistaba sus puños dispuesto a terminar su pelea con Sasuke.

—Ven, dobe, no te tengo miedo —dijo Sasuke, pese a sus costillas fracturadas y el ligero temor que le había adquirido a Naruto cuando se ponía en modo celoso. Joder, que daba miedo, cuando se ponía de ese modo, ahí, Naruto era más peligro que un cable pelado al lado de agua caliente y un gato con rabia encerrados juntos en una habitación, o sea, peligrosísimo y si valorabas tu vida, sólo había una cosa que debías hacer: correr, correr, correr y seguir corriendo como Elmo (o sea, chillar como niña con los brazos en el aire y corriendo tipo muppet) y escapar del rubio maniático que te daría de alma si te atrapaba, vamos, que Kakashi siendo hokage había probado los puños de Naruto y le había pegado a él, siendo su mejor amigo, por la revista. ¿Por qué no le pegaría a simples gennins? Vamos, que si Naruto era así de celoso cuando ni siquiera salía Hinata, (Sasuke sintió escalofríos pensando en la posibilidad de que Naruto llegará a casarse con la Hyuga, ahí sí, Konoha iba a arder y mucho) pero eso no lo iba a admitir ni siquiera bajo tortura, ni siquiera por todos los deliciosos tomates del mundo, joder, que su orgullo Uchiha estaba por encima de todo. Aunque, Naruto le daba miedo.

Naruto enojado por la provocación del Uchiha, le tomó de la camiseta dispuesto a pelear allí mismo con Sasuke, cuando…

— ¡Teme! Voy a…—Naruto se interrumpió porque en ese momento para su vergüenza y (alegría de nosotros) el equipo ocho al completo entraba por las puertas de Konoha.

—Pero, mira, quién llegó, dobe —habló Sasuke burlón— acaso, ¿no es la Hyuga junto a su equipo? —Sasuke volteó pero ya no había rastro de Naruto—, ¿dobe? —Miró de un lado a otro, si hace dos segundos el rubio estaba ahí, amenazándolo— hey, dobe —Sasuke divisó una mata de cabellera rubia dentro del recién reconstruido puesto de periódicos. Curioso, el Uchiha se acercó y apoyándose en la barra del puesto de periódicos, miró divertido como Naruto se había hecho una bolita en el rincón más alejado y temblaba— ¿Qué haces ahí, dobe?

—Shhh, cállate, teme. Nos van a oír.

—Espera, espera, acaso, ¿te estas escondiendo de la Hyuga? —preguntó Sasuke, divertido.

—Cállate, Sasuke.

Sasuke saltó la barra y se metió dentro. Así desde su 1.85, Sasuke Uchiha miró a su mejor amigo, rival, casi hermano Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de la aldea, salvador de la cuarta guerra ninja hecho una bolita como una patética oruga allí tirado en el suelo y escondiéndose en ese puesto de periódicos a medio construir. Y encima temblando.

— En serio, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre la Hyuga y tú, para que te comportes así? —preguntó sinceramente intrigado el pelinegro.

—Ehhh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ahhh, que cansado estoy —bostezó Kiba, acompañado de Akamaru, Shino y Hinata. Los tres chicos regresaban de una misión que les asignó Kakashi, poco después del incidente en Ichiraku Ramen, así que Hinata no había presenciado el ataque de celos de Naruto, al menos, no, por ahora.

—Tú siempre quejándote, Kiba —respondió Shino Aburame, mirando a su amigo.

—Pero si tuvimos que hacer esta misión y viajar estos cinco días sin descansar, Kakashi sensei se ha vuelto un tirano.

—Kiba, somos ninjas y debemos ajustarnos a las decisiones del hokage —le recordó el Aburame ajustándose los lentes.

—Sí, pero viajar durante cinco días sin descanso, no es de dios, ¿no, Hinata? —El Inuzuka miró a su compañera de equipo buscando apoyo, pero la ojiperla parecía muy distraída.

— ¿Ehhh? —Hinata lo miró sin entender—. ¿Dijiste algo, Kiba-kun?

— ¡Hinata! —Le regaño el Inuzuka ofendido porque su amiga no le prestara atención— se supone que tú debes estar de mi lado.

—Lo siento Kiba-kun, yo sólo…

—Has estado muy distraída estos últimos días, Hinata —observó con agudeza Shino, mirando también a la ojiperla— ¿sucede algo con tu familia?

Kiba, Akamaru y Shino se detuvieron y miraron a la ojiperla, preocupados.

—No, no pasa nada —se excusó la Hyuga— yo solo…—la chica dudó—…yo sólo me siento cansada.

Kiba continúo mirándola pero cuando iba a seguir preguntando, se quedó parado mirando a la aldea.

— ¿Que rayos fue lo que sucedió aquí? —exclamó con sorpresa.

Akamaru, Shino y Hinata siguieron su mirada y se sorprendieron de lo que hallaron.

La aldea estaba hecha un desastre.

Muchos puestos del mercado estaban destruidos, algunos letreros colgaban de sus goznes, incluso, ahora se daban cuenta que las puertas de entrada estaban rajadas y en la montaña de la cara de los hokages, específicamente en la cara de Kakashi aparecía grabada una sola palabra: ¡pervertido! —Sí, con los cuatro signos de exclamación, incluidos— hecho con pintura roja, además, que se veía a muchos hombres vendados de pies a cabeza.

—Tal vez por eso el hokage quería que regresáramos —comentó Shino observando el mal estado que se encontraba la aldea. Eso, señores y señoras, jóvenes y jovencitas fue el desastre que había hecho Naruto Uzumaki cuando le dio su ataque de celos (Kami, los ayudé, cuando Naruto se casé con Hinata, ahí sí, sálvese quien pueda).

— ¿Tú crees? —Dijo Kiba con sarcasmo—. Hey, ¿ese no es Sasuke? —Kiba preguntó señalando al pelinegro parado dentro de un puesto de periódicos.

—Creí que estaba fuera de la aldea —Opinó Shino, acomodándose los lentes.

—Tal vez haya regresado a visitar la aldea —dijo Hinata acertadamente.

—Hey, vamos a preguntarle qué pasó con la aldea —Kiba se acercó al pelinegro metido dentro del puesto de periódicos, los otros tuvieron que seguirlos sin más remedio—. ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro volteó a verlos y al notar que Hinata venia también, sonrió con maldad.

—Sí, dulce, dulce venganza —pensó el pelinegro frotándose las manos—. Ahora, me cobraré la golpiza que me dio ese dobe. Le hare pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo a Naruto y ni siquiera podrá impedirlo por lo nervioso que esta, jajaj —maquinaba Sasuke su "maquiavélico" plan. Sip, después de todo al parecer el pelinegro, aún no ha olvidado esa pequeña manía que tenia de niño de vengarse de todo el mundo. Es que con el rostro de bebé de Sasuke Uchiha, ¡nadie, pero, nadie, se metía!

—No importa que no me digas que pasó entre la Hyuga y tú. —sonrió con maldad. Oh, sí, Naruto se las pagaría y con creces—. Justo en este momento la Hyuga y su equipo vienen hacia acá. Creo que voy a preguntárselo a ella directamente.

Naruto dio un respingo y se encogió debajo de la barra del puesto de periódicos donde se ponía las revistas, periódicos y demás y al lado de las piernas de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, no te atreverías —le dijo Naruto, con advertencia desde el suelo.

Sasuke sólo sonrió.

— ¡Sasuke! —Kiba se plantó delante de él junto a Akamaru, Shino y Hinata—. ¿Por qué estas metido ahí?, ¿qué haces en la aldea? y sobre todo, ¿qué rayos fue lo que le pasó a la aldea?

—Kiba, contrólate —le advirtió Shino, al ver exaltado a su amigo, aunque él también se sentía ciertamente intrigado—. Buenas tardes, Uchiha.

—Aburame, —asintió Sasuke con cierto respeto. Shino siempre había sido el tipo más sensato de su clase y no tenía nada en contra de él—. Hyuga, —sonrió con diversión el pelinegro, observando a Hinata. Que comenzará la venganza.

—Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san —respondió educadamente Hinata haciendo una ligera reverencia al pelinegro.

Naruto dio un respingo y se encogió en su sitio al escuchar la dulce voz de Hinata. Hacía cinco días que no sabía nada de Hinata y ahora se la encontraba de golpe y ni siquiera podía saludarla. ¡Rayos, maldita timidez!

—Ahora entiendo porque el Dobe está tan loco por la Hyuga —pensó Sasuke mirando a Hinata. La chica tenía un buen perfil y buen cuerpo, pero hasta ahí llegaron sus pensamientos porque apareció en su cabeza una pelirrosa amenazándolo con un puño y Sasuke preferiría evitarse ciertos problemas con Sakura, ya tenía demasiado drama en su vida para meterse en los de Naruto. Aunque, eso no le impediría joderlo cuánto quisiera.

—Ya, Sasuke, déjate de misterios y dinos que le pasó a la aldea —le exigió Kiba con Akamaru, ladrando a su lado.

—Estoy metido aquí porque estoy arreglando ese lugar, regresé a la aldea y en verdad, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó? —Preguntó Sasuke, maliciosamente.

Naruto tembló en su lugar, Sasuke no se atrevería a delatarlo, ¿verdad?

—Pues, si —asintió Kiba, mirándolo—, quién demonios dejo a si a la aldea.

—Ah, pues, fue alguien alto y grande, rubio, una bestia total, su nombre era… ¡Ahhhh! —En ese momento Naruto le mordió la pierna, haciendo que Sasuke soltará un chillido nada digno de un hombre y evitando decir el nombre del rubio—. ¡Animal! —Gritó Sasuke mientras pateaba a Naruto debajo de la barra.

— ¿Un animal? —preguntó Hinata sin entender como un simple animal podía causar tanto desastre en la aldea (ay, si tú supieras Hinata) y sin darse cuenta que Sasuke peleaba con Naruto debajo de la barra, para que dejará de morderlo.

—Sí, uno salvaje y loco —completó Sasuke mientras Naruto le golpeaba la pierna tratando de que se callará— una bestia inmensa, amante del ramen.

— ¿Amante del ramen? —Hinata se imaginó a un gran animal, devorando grandes cantidades de ramen, (¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar?) y atacando la aldea.

—Pero, eso no tiene sentido, —dijo Shino sin entender— ¿cómo un simple animal puede haber hecho tanto daño a la aldea?

—Ya te dije, Aburame —le respondió Sasuke pisándole la cara a Naruto para que evitará hablar o lo mordiera—. Es una bestia salvaje, las bestias no tienen control, sólo andan por la vida provocando problemas.

—Lo mejor será ver al hokage —interrumpió Kiba, entusiasmado por conocer aquella bestia que describía Sasuke.

Los otros asintieron.

—Oye, Hyuga, —llamó Sasuke cuando disponían a retirarse— ten cuidado, esa bestia anda suelta por la villa, cuidado que te la topes.

—Arigato, Uchiha-san —dijo Hinata sin entender la advertencia del pelinegro y yéndose con su equipo a las oficinas del hokage.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, Teme! —gruño Naruto lleno de vergüenza, saliendo debajo de la barra y con la huella de la sandalia de Sasuke en la cara.

—Y, ¿qué me vas a hacer, dobe? —lo encaró el Uchiha riéndose—. Técnicamente te ridiculice delante de la Hyuga. No hay nada peor que eso.

—Ah, sí —Naruto lo vio parado con los brazos en la cintura riéndose abiertamente de él y eso lo irritó. Entonces, una idea maquiavélica se le ocurrió a Naruto. Con sigilo, Naruto se paró detrás del pelinegro y sin previo aviso le bajó los pantalones en plena calle.

— ¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Vengándome.

—Y, ¿cómo vas a vengarte, dobe? —Naruto señalo a su espalda y Sasuke se volteó encontrándose con Sakura Haruno.

—Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura acompañada de Sai, cuando lo vio con los pantalones caído— Sasuke-kun…sin pantalones…kyahhhhhh —se desmayó sin remedio, cayendo a todo lo largo de la calle.

—Vaya, al parecer me equivoque con Naruto, —dijo Sai, mirándole— el que tiene el pene pequeño eres tú.

— ¡Cállate copia barata de mí!

—Copia barata y todo pero lo tengo más grande que tú.

— ¡Maldito, me las vas a pagar! —le amenazó el Uchiha.

—Sí, pero antes de querer pegarme, primero deberías subirte los pantalones, ¿no crees? —le señaló Sai, los bóxer negros del Uchiha donde se veían impresos pequeños símbolos del clan Uchiha.

— ¡Vas a pagarlo, Naruto! —prometió Sasuke lleno de vergüenza, sobre todo cuando un grupo de fangirls suyas le miraron y se desmayaron con un gran derrame nasal.

A lo lejos, Naruto corría riéndose.

—Bendito Sai, eres mi héroe —reía el rubio escapándose de la furia del pelinegro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Kakashi-sensei —Kiba azotó la puerta de la oficina del hokage y entró ruidosamente al lugar—. Vio que la aldea…—Kiba se paralizó en su sitio.

—Lo lamento, hokage-sama. Kiba es demasiado impul…—empezó a disculparse Shino por el comportamiento de su amigo pero al ver el lamentable estado del hokage se detuvo a media oración.

Por último entró Hinata acompañada de Akamaru y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi.

—Hokage-sama, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió? —Preguntó Hinata, al ver en tan mal estado a su hokage.

Es que Kakashi en vez de tener su típica máscara negra cubriéndole el rostro, tenía el rostro completamente vendado y sólo podía vérsele un ojo, y de su cabeza sobresalían algunos mechones plateados ( joder, que Naruto había descargado su furia en el Hatake), porque éste estaba cubierto con gruesas vendas que le tapaba la cabeza.

—Me caí por las escaleras, Hinata, no te preocupes —mintió Kakashi, ni de vainas le iba a decir que su discípulo lo había agarrado como saco de boxeo—. ¿Por qué mejor no me entregan el informe de su misión?

—Ehhh —los tres se miraron. Pero Hinata dijo:

—Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama pero no pudimos terminar el informe porque no tuvimos tiempo de redactarlo. Si quiere lo terminó ahora y regresó a entregárselo —le sugirió Hinata.

Kakashi iba a aceptar esa sugerencia cuando recordó lo último que le dijo Naruto hace cinco días atrás.

—"_Y, sí lo veo otra vez cerca de mi Hinata-chan, esta paliza será como una caricia comparada con la que le daré y está vez utilizaré su técnica especial: mil años de dolor" —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

— ¡Nooooo! —Gritó Kakashi tomándose el trasero, inconscientemente. Pero al ver la cara confundida de los chicos, agregó más calmado: —Uhhh, quiero decir…—se aclaró la garganta—. Prefiero que la traiga Shino.

—Pero, Hinata es mejor redactando —opinó Kiba, sin entender.

—Ya dije que Shino y Shino lo traerá —dijo Kakashi con firmeza.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru se miraron entre sí, sin entender.

—Sí, hokage-sama.

Al parecer la paliza que les dio Naruto no sólo había dejado traumado a Sasuke sino también a Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No creen que algo muy raro pasa por la aldea —opinó Shino.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Kiba sin entender, mientras que todos los hombres que se acercaban a su camino, corrían despavoridos apenas veían a Hinata.

—Sólo es una corazonada, Kiba.

—Chicos, —les llamó Hinata, que no sé había percatado de nada—. Tengo que dejarles, quiero ver a Hanabi-chan y a mi otou-san.

Kiba sonrió.

—Claro, chaparrita —dijo el Inuzuka desordenándole los cabellos en tono afectuoso.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Regaño la pelinegra— sabes que no me gusta que le hagas eso a mi cabello.

—Creo que se me olvidó —se hizo el desentendido el chico.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Hinata hizo un tierno puchero, haciendo que Naruto, quién se escondía detrás de una columna siguiendo al equipo ocho, sonriera embobado.

—Hinata es tan bonita —suspiró el rubio enamorado.

—Déjalo Hinata —le dijo Shino a la chica— ya sabes que Kiba es un inmaduro.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy un inmaduro.

—Sí lo eres.

— ¡No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy! —protestó Kiba haciendo berrinche.

Shino sólo lo señaló como dando a entender su punto.

Hinata los dejo discutiendo y corrió al complejo Hyuga, deseando ver a su hermana y a su padre, sin darse cuenta que Naruto la seguía a lo lejos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bien, bien —Naruto estaba en el balcón que se ubicaba fuera de la habitación de Hinata esperando que la chica apareciera—. Sólo debo decirle: "hola, Hinata-chan, ¿yo? Sólo pasaba por tu ventana a saludarte. No, no, eso suena mal. Vi la luz de tu habitación encendida, no, creerá que soy un pervertido.

— ¿Y no lo eres? —preguntó Kurama, divertido viendo pasearse de acá para allá a Naruto y viéndolo quemarse el cerebro buscando una excusa para hablar con la Hyuga, cuando antes ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza nada más que el ramen y buscar al emo del Uchiha.

—Cállate, Kurama, no me ayudas.

—Y, ¿quién dijo que vine a ayudarte?

—Ahhh, Kurama me encantaría pegarte alguna vez.

—Ya quisieras, mocoso.

— ¡Kurama! —Naruto se apoyó en la ventana de la habitación de Hinata pero sin darse cuenta que ésta se encontraba abierta y por ende el rubio entrará a la habitación de Hinata.

—Que golpe de suerte —se burló Kurama.

Naruto iba a responderle pero en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció Hinata.

Naruto se quedó congelado en su sitio.

—Hinata-onisan —Hanabi llamó a su hermana mayor antes que la Hyuga entrará en la habitación y haciendo que volteará a verla y no notará la presencia de Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hanabi? —Hinata preguntó con dulzura a su hermana. Mientras, Naruto corría por el lugar buscando un lugar por donde esconderse.

—Bueno…—Hanabi dudó mientras Naruto trataba en vano de meterse debajo de la cama de Hinata—. Quería pedirte si me ayudarías a entrenar… ya sabes…sólo un poco…sé que estas muy ocupada…y…

—Está bien, Hanabi-chan —Hinata apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hermana menor y le sonrió—. Siempre que quieras, voy a entrenar contigo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la niña con ilusión. Pero, recomponiendo su actitud y poniendo cara seria, asintió—. De acuerdo.

Hinata sonrió.

—Espérame en el doujo, sólo me cambio y bajó.

Naruto al escucharla se desesperó y se metió al armario de doble puerta que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

—No que querías hablar con ella, mocoso —se burló Kurama, mientras el rubio se escondía entre los abrigos viejos que utilizaba antes la Hyuga y abría una rendija a la puerta del armario para ver las acciones de Hinata.

Hanabi asintió y se retiró dejando a Hinata pasar a su habitación.

Hinata suspiró y con pereza se echó en su cama y se quitó las botas negras que utilizaba en sus misiones, dejándole ver a Naruto sus torneadas piernas.

— ¿S-se irá a desnudar? —se preguntaba Naruto, sin saber si ello sería una bendición o una maldición. Y viniéndole imágenes demasiado pervertidas para chicos menores de edad.

Hinata volvió a suspirar mirando el techo de su habitación.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó Hinata en voz alta y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Naruto, allí escondido se preguntó qué es lo que pensaría Hinata y por qué parecía tan preocupada.

Hinata se paró de súbito de la cama y caminó derechito hacia él o mejor dicho hacia el armario y apenas dándole tiempo a Naruto de esconderse en los abrigos viejos de Hinata, abrió las puertas del armario.

Hinata escaneó todo el armario y sus ojos se detuvieron en Naruto.

— ¡Ya te encontré! —Naruto se congeló en su sitio. Ahora, sí definitivamente, se despedía de su amor por Hinata, porque la chica lo creería un pervertido—. Al fin, te estuve buscando por días, pero al fin te encontré —pero Hinata no le estaba hablando a Naruto, sino a unos viejos pantalones negros que la chica estaba mirando—. Creí que los tenía Hanabi pero estabas aquí —Hinata sacó los pantalones y cerró de un portazo el armario, dándole a Naruto en la nariz.

Hinata corrió al baño y en menos de cinco minutos tenia puesto los pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca suelta.

—Terminaré mi entrenamiento con Hanabi y le preguntaré a Kurenai-sensei —dijo la chica con determinación ajustándose unas sandalias ninjas negras sin taco.

Apenas, Hinata desapareció de la habitación, Naruto salió del armario sudando a chorros y agradeciéndole al Rikudou Sennin su buena suerte.

—Alguien debe amarme allá arriba —pensó el rubio abrazando las ropas de Hinata y perdiéndose en el olor de la chica.

—Hinata…—Hiashi Hyuga abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor y vio a Naruto con un montón de ropa de Hinata en el suelo…

—No, no es lo que parece —dijo Naruto utilizando la frase más estúpida del mundo.

— ¡YO TE MATÓ, UZUMAKI! —Gritó con furia Hiashi, dispuesto a matar al rubiales.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no quiero morir virgen!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hinata!

— ¿Eh? —Hinata se volteó y vio Ino Yamanaka corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Ino-san! —la saludó, parándose de la banca donde estaba sentada.

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía —la rubia la alcanzó y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra.

—He estado de misión —le contestó la Hyuga.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —le pregunto Ino, mirándola— pareces un poco decaída y cansada.

—He estado entrenando. Quiero volverme más fuerte.

—Pero, mujer, entrenas todos los días, deberías relajarte —le comentó Ino de casualidad, pero entonces notó la presencia de alguien espiándolas y sonrió divertida—. Ya sé, ¿por qué mejor no te consigues un novio? Así, harás mucho ejercicio.

— ¡Ino-san!

— ¡Quééééééée! —Naruto gritó saliendo del arbusto donde estaba escondido para que Hiashi no lo encontrará, específicamente detrás de la banca donde ambas chicas se sentaban. Pero, al darse cuenta que había gritado se tapó la boca y volvió a esconderse.

— ¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó Hinata buscando la dirección del grito, pero Naruto escondió su chakra para no ser detectado pero, Ino, ya lo había notado.

—Nada, yo no escuche nada —le quitó importancia Ino, sacudiendo las manos—. Y que dices Hinata, quieres que te presente a algún chico.

Naruto apretó los puños, Ino, sí que era mala amiga.

—No estoy interesada, Ino-san —contestó Hinata antes que el rubio pudiera hacer o decir algo—. Ahora, sólo me estoy enfocando en mi entrenamiento —Hinata se levantó de la banca—. Nos vemos después.

Apenas Hinata desapareció de su vista, Ino encaró a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué estabas espiándonos? —le reclamó mirándolo mal.

— ¿Por qué quieres presentarles chicos? —le dijo a su vez Naruto irritado.

—Hinata, puede salir con quién quiera.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero, nada.

—Yo no lo voy a permitir —dijo Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

—Sakura tenía razón —opinó la Yamanaka— algo pasa con Naruto y yo lo voy a averiguar. Como que me llamó Ino Petronila Inocencia Juanita Yamanaka —juró la rubia— ahora, sólo necesito a la frentona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Así que es eso —Hinata asintió— y por qué sientes miedo, Hinata.

—Tengo miedo de fracasar Kurenai-sensei —le confesó la Hyuga, mientras la pequeña hija de su sensei, jugaba con los largos cabellos de la morena.

—Hinata, eres una chica muy fuerte. No creo que eso sea lo que te refrené, ¿hay algo más?

—No, no, Kurenai-sensei —negó Hinata.

—Entonces, si estas firme en tu decisión, deberías tomar valor y realizarlo. Acaso, no dijiste alguna vez que nunca retrocederías a tus palabras.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero asintió.

—Sí, tiene razón, Kurenai-sensei. Lo haré —Hinata tomó a la pequeña y se la entregó a su sensei—. Gracias por escucharme.

—De nada, Hinata, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Gracias, sensei.

—Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, Naruto —dijo Kurenai cuando Hinata se marchó y la mujer se paró en la ventana de su casa.

—Yo…sólo pasaba por aquí…

—Naruto no niegues lo obvio, que te he descubierto. ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo Hinata?

—Sólo la última parte, ¿qué es lo que le dijo? Hinata parece preocupada.

—Eso debes hablarlo con ella.

—Pero, no sé dónde está…

—Está en los campos de entrenamiento número ocho, ella siempre entrena allá.

Naruto iba a irse pero se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda tanto, Kurenai-sensei?

—Porque quiero a Hinata como a una hija…—dijo Kurenai con seriedad—…y porque yo los shippeo desde los exámenes chunnin —completó Kurenai como una autentica fan NaruHina, con corazones en los ojos e incluso mostrándole una camiseta con una N y una H en medio de un corazón.

A Naruto le resbaló una gotita en la nuca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hinata! —La llamó Naruto cuando la encontró entrenando y se plantó detrás de ella, justo cuando la Hyuga lanzaba un golpe al aire con tan mala suerte que le golpeó directo a la nariz—. Ahhh, —grito Naruto cayendo al suelo y tomándose la nariz por segunda vez golpeada en el día.

— ¿Ehhh? —Hinata se quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos y vio con espanto a Naruto tirado en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz—. ¡Naruto-kun! Gomen, gomen, no te vi —Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y con rapidez cubrió la nariz del Uzumaki con su venda blanca.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —le sonrió Naruto, adolorido— ¡que buen gancho tienes!

—Creo que el golpe te hizo daño, Naruto-kun, mejor siéntate debajo aquel árbol —con suavidad Hinata lo ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo a la sombra de un gran árbol, donde lo apoyo y le hizo sentar—. Sostén la venda —le pidió y sacando alcohol y un poco de algodón de su estuche ninja que portaba en la pierna derecha, le limpió la sangre de las mejillas con calma y suavidad. Mientras que por otro lado, Naruto sólo la miró con ojos desorbitados, muy quietecito y con un gran sonrojo en la cara—. Quítate la venda, por favor —le pidió y Naruto lo hizo lentamente. Por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron: Naruto nervioso, Hinata tranquila. Luego, con delicadeza Hinata le pasó el algodón por la nariz y apoyándolo en su tabique.

Naruto sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía tan bien sentir a Hinata tan cerca y oler la fragancia de su piel.

— ¿Te duele? —Le preguntó Hinata, y Naruto abrió los ojos, cosa que ni siquiera había notado que había hecho y la miró.

—Yo…—Literalmente Naruto se había quedado en blanco.

—Lo lamento —Hinata se separó de él y Naruto lamentó que lo hiciera—. Estaba entrenando con la venda y no te vi, en verdad, lo siento.

—No, yo lo lamento, Hinata, después de todo yo fui el que se apareció de repente —Naruto la miró de reojo, mientras Hinata jugaba con algunas briznas del césped del suelo—. Y creo, que me merecía ese golpe después de…—las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron e inconscientemente miró su mano derecha.

Hinata lo miró sin entender, hasta que notó las mejillas rojas de Naruto y recordó el "incidente" en Ichiraku Ramen.

—Por favor, Hinata, perdóname, no quise ser irrespetuoso contigo —Naruto le miró suplicándote. Por el Rikudou Sennin, Naruto preferiría cualquier cosa antes de que Hinata dejara de hablarle por creerle un maldito pervertido—. Si quieres te dejo golpearme cuantas veces quieras, pero por favor no te alejes de mí, no dejes de ser mi amiga, ttebayo.

— ¿Qué? No, no —negó Hinata, también sonrojada—. Yo, jamás…jamás se me ocurrió reclamarte ni nada ni mucho menos golpearte.

—Pero…yo…

—Fue un accidente, Naruto-kun, no lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—No, no, no —Naruto respondió con rapidez, con la cara roja.

—Bien, entonces estamos a mano —Hinata se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el árbol también—. Aprieta la venda en tu nariz —le advirtió mirándole.

—Ahhh, sí, sí —mientras Naruto apretaba la venda en su nariz, miró de reojo a Hinata que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabello negro azulado se ondeaba con el viento y su piel blanca parecía más suave y frágil que nunca, Naruto tuvo un cosquilleo en las manos, de repente, su corazón latió más y más rápido y en su interior creció el deseo de tocar a Hinata, tocar su piel, enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, en besarla.

Por ello, reuniéndose de valor y arrastrándose poquito a poco, como un patético gusano, Naruto deslizó su mano, dispuesto a tomar la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, cuando Hinata de repente volteó a mirarlo.

Al principio, Hinata lo miró con sorpresa pero luego, le sostuvo la mirada haciendo que el perla y el celeste se encontrarán.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? —le preguntó Hinata sonriendo ligeramente y viéndolo, confundida.

Al ver la sonrisa tierna de Hinata, Naruto desvió la cara, avergonzado. Pero, entonces recordó la conversación con Kurenai-sensei y decidió hablarle de ello.

—Hinata —le llamó decidido— sino me estabas evitando estos días, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo? , ¿Por qué pareces tan distraída?

—Ahhh, eso —Hinata desvió la mirada y arrancó algunos pedazos de césped con sus manos—. He estado entrenando.

—De eso, ya me di cuenta —Naruto apretó su nariz adolorida.

—No es un entrenamiento cualquiera, Naruto-kun —suspiró la Hyuga y armándose de valor le confesó: —estoy entrenándome para volverme ambu.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Naruto sorprendido no sólo por el hecho de que Hinata quisiera un trabajo tan peligroso con el ser ambu sino por el hecho de que creía que ella no quisiera ser líder de su clan— pero creí que tu padre había aceptado que tú seas la próxima líder de tu clan.

Hinata negó.

—Jamás desee ser líder de mi clan, Naruto-kun, sólo busqué la aprobación de mi padre todos estos años y ahora que la tengo, me doy cuenta que no es lo que deseo: quiero proteger a la aldea y a todos los que viven en ella. Quiero ser fuerte y proteger a quiénes amo —Hinata dijo con total convicción.

— ¿A todos? —Preguntó Naruto impresionado y sonrojándose con las palabras de Hinata.

—A todos —dijo Hinata y tomó la mano de Naruto, sonriéndole— así que, cuando te vuelvas hokage Naruto-kun, tú protegerás la villa y yo te protegeré a ti.

Y, fue la fe absoluta de Hinata de que se volvería hokage, de que cumpliría sus sueños, que hizo que el corazón de Naruto, latiera vertiginosamente y se diera cuenta que no sólo era un enamoramiento lo que sentía por Hinata, sino que era algo mucho más grande, puro y fuerte, lo que nacía en su corazón.

Porque él, igual que Hinata tenía ahora otros sueños.

—Hinata, yo…

—Debo irme ahora, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata soltando su mano y levantándose del árbol donde ambos se sentaban— aún debo entrenar y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

—Hinata…no…espera…

—Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun —Hinata le sonrió pero salió corriendo antes que Naruto pudiera detenerla.

—Hinata…—suspiró el rubio viéndola irse, entonces, recordó la venda que Hinata le había dado para que detuviera el sangrado de su nariz—. Ahora, ya tengo una excusa para verte mañana, Hinata —suspiró enamorado Naruto, perdiéndose en sus fantasías románticas.

— ¡UZUMAKI! —Hiashi apareció detrás de él con un aura asesina.

— ¡No, por favor, fue un accidente! ¡Le juró que no vi nada, suegrito! —Naruto se tapó la boca, por tamaña estupidez que salió de su boca—. No…no quise decir…

—Hoy, mueres, Uzumaki —sonrió sádico Hiashi alistando sus puños.

—Naruto —le dijo Kurama desde su interior.

—Sí, Kurama.

— ¡Corre, baboso!

Y así, el bello momento de Naruto y Hinata fue arruinado por la aparición de Hiashi, y la gran bocota de Naruto, ¿podrá Naruto escapar del furioso Hiashi? O, ¿tendré que buscarme a otro protagonista?

Uhhh, Toneri está libre ahora.

—Sobre mi cadáver, ttebayo —se escuchó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos, mientras escapaba de un furioso Hiashi Hyuga.

No, mejor no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

¡Volví! Si, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, Nova volvió –salen fuegos artificiales—. La verdad, es que me demore porque no estaba de humor y los chistes me salían demasiado flojos y yo me dije que sino les hacia reír siquiera una mísera vez, no publicaba nada, así que aquí esta, me fue divertido sobre todo porque estaba en el carro y me reía como posesa imaginándome todas las escenas, jajaj.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, jajaja. Y, sobre la última escena iba dejarla cuando Hinata se iba pero no puede evitar poner la última escena, ¡adoro meter en problemas a Naruto! Literalmente, esa es la esencia de esta historia, jajaja.

Y gracias, **Daniela Hervar**, me diste buenas ideas y aquí esta me pediste más momento familiares entre Naruto y la familia de Hinata y bueno aquí está el momento Hiashi-Naruto.

Bueno, ya vimos a Naruto: sonrojado y nervioso, también celoso y pervertido y ahora, ¿cómo les gustaría verlo? Si alguien tiene una sugerencia, idea o alguna escena que les gustaría que escribiera, los escucho (o debo decir leo, XD), trataré de encajarlo en la historia, ¡vamos, inspírenme!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, sólo si Hiashi no mata al rubiales y me lo deja para otro capítulo más.

Nova, se larga,

Cambio y fuera.


End file.
